Latverian History
14th Century During the 14th century, along with Rudolfo Haasen, Karl Haasen captured territory from Transylvania and founded Latveria. Rudolfo became its first king, King Rudolfo I, and Karl became royalty Baron Karl Hassen. 15th Century After the death of Baron Karl Haasen III in 1447, Vlad Draasen ascended to the throne of Latveria, and his difficult rule divided the country (until 1544, when the Bolgorad Treaties restored the Haasen bloodline to the throne). 16th Century In 1588 A.D., Count Sabbat and King Stefan I began the construction of a castle (who would become the Castle Doom) and a second was constructed in 1593 (now Citadel of Doom). Early 20th Century World War II During World War II, the Fortunov Family retained control on the throne. The latest king was Vladimir Vassily Gonereo Tristian Mangegi Fortunov, Baron of Sabbat, Baron of Haasen, Baron of Krozi. Even then, the country was a technological leader and Baron Wolfgang von Strucker solicited their help in exchange for not overrunning the country with Nazis. Latveria forged an alliance with Symkaria, and the two nations resisted Strucker's invading forces. Although Latveria was spared from the Nazi war machine, the Fortunov took notes on leadership from Adolf Hitler. Modern Age Reign of the Fortunov Family After the war Fortunov became an even more ruthless leader, in which he began persecuting the local gypsy clans. One of the clans, the Zefiro, had one of the greatest healers in Europe; Werner von Doom and his wife Cynthia a practitioner of magic. They gave birth to their son Victor von Doom shortly before Cynthia's death. Cynthia became fed up with the constant persecution of her people and made a pact with the demon Mephisto for more power in exchange for her soul. The spell gave her power and she wiped out an entire town, including its women and children, something that horrified Cynthia. She later fell by one of the King's soldiers. Other prominent Zefiro's were Werner's best friend Boris and his granddaughter Valeria, whom was friends and later the lover of Victor. Years later, Werner was asked by the King to try and cure his wife of cancer. When he failed he took himself and Victor into the Latverian Alps to flee retribution. While they escaped imprisonment, by the time Boris and the others found them, Werner had suffered severe frostbite and later died of exposure. Before his death, Werner had Boris promise to look after Victor. Furious over the death of his parents, Victor found his mothers trunk of arcane objects and began studying both magic and science. He became a thorn in the King's side for years until he was asked to study at State University in the United States of America. There Victor became obsessed with contacting the afterlife resulting in an accident that scared his face. He later returned to Latveria in an iron suit and calling himself Doctor Doom. With his advanced skills in science and sorcery he gathered his people together and overthrew the King, slaying him and taking over Latveria for his own. Reign of Doom During Doom's long rule of the country, the Zefiro were no longer persecuted and likely disbursed among the general population. Rotruvia's annex Early in his rule, Doctor Doom built a weapon of mass destruction with the intent to intimidate and annex Rotruvia, the small neighboring country whose entire economy depended on the exportation of Molynite, of which 94% of the global export corresponded to them, a power source irreplaceable for potential future electronic innovations and weaponry. The Avengers questioned whether or not they should intervene. On Thor's suggestion, they sought the help of omniscient Asgardian god Heimdall, who informed the heroes that if they acted against Doom, they would win the battle but lose the war. Having chosen to interfere regardless of Heimdall's warning, the Avengers were transported by the Asgardian gatekeeper to the battlefield, and aided the Rotruvian army (far lesser in numbers and already suffering casualties). The heroes stopped Doom and destroyed his weapon. However, a failsafe measure caused it to disperse an alchemical radiation that eliminated every trace of Molynite in their land. In order to avoid an economic meltdown, Rotruvia's regent (under the protection of the Avengers) was forced to accept Doom's terms of surrender and the country was annexed. Puternicstan's invasion Decades from now, when Strelonivich was ten years old, the Latverians replaced a four-years Symkarian occupation of the contested land of Puternicstan. They seemingly the locals as much as the Symkarians, and when the Soviets came, their occupation brought a relative rest in comparison. ... At some point, Doom intended to marry a local princess, Princess Lenka of Symkaria and make her queen of Latveria. Lenka's father had offered her to Doom to cement political bonds between their countries, while Doom was after her magical potential, as she was to become mother of the next Sorcerer Supreme, or attain the title herself. Opposed by Silver Sable, Doctor Strange and Spider-Man, Doom even went to the extend of attacking the Symkarian Embassy in New York City to prevent the wedding of Lenka with Marek, but withdrew when the wedding had been performed. To this day Boris remains ever faithful to Doom, while Valeria was killed by Doom and her skin fashioned into a suit of enchanted armor. Doom has kept the nation protected from international affairs and economic downturns. Doom's personal patents in the field of high technology and specially robotics are the main export of the country. Though he has been dethroned a number of times, von Doom has inevitably managed to return to the throne of his country and restore the nation to economic prosperity within a matter of months. Despite (or perhaps because of) its complete lack of a native super-hero populace, Latveria boasts an unparalleled rate of safety. The nation was policed by guardian robots designed and manufactured by Doctor Doom himself. Due to Doom's constant activities that drove him away from Latveria, the monarch was often absent. After Doom's descent to Hell at the hands of the Fantastic Four, the nation became a target for conquest by the neighboring countries. Iron Man alluded to the fact that several dictators might have attempted to rule Latveria in Doom's absence or that, while Doom went through one of his famous disappearances, other people might take over before Doom came back and deposed them.Avengers Disassembled Doom also used Doombots, robotic versions of himself, to keep the peace while he was away. Andro, the first of an android army, developed a mind of its own, and refused to obey Doom. He has since led rebellions against Doom in attempts to liberate his robotic brethren. The Marquis of Death a mysterious inter-dimensional traveler, known as the Marquis of Death, whom destroyed much of Latveria and severely reduced the population. The damage he caused was altered by Doom's use of time travel, and the Marquis himself was killed by Doom for the attack. Red Skull has been able on two occasions to occupy Latveria, but these coups were undone within days. The Fantastic Four once occupied Latveria, but surrendered the country in the face of mounting international pressure. Doomwar During the Doomwar, Latveria entered in conflict with the Kingdom of Wakanda. The relations between the two countries are vague, it is know that the two kingdoms maintained a treaty of unknown form (i.e. trade or non-aggression pact). When Wakanda refused a proposed alliance by Doom, on the grounds that neither the King (Black Panther) or Queen Consort (Storm) of Wakanda could trust Doom, Doom invaded the country for its rich national resource of Vibranium. This conflict effectively destroyed any former treaties or alliances. After the contested land Puternicstan discovered Uranium in its soil, Symkarians troops massed on the border, and Latveria seemingly advanced on Romanian territory, prompting the NATO and UN to declare a no-fly zone, to prevent a conflict over Puternicstan in the territorial dispute opposing Latveria and Symkaria. Despite the no-fly zone, the Symkarians Doom's Abdication After the multiverse restoration, and following a change of heart that accompanied having his facial features restored, Victor von Doom abdicated the throne of Latveria. Doom put in charge the top military mind in the country, General Karadick, who had agreed to help restructure the government and turn the country into a free state, so he could then relinquish power to a democratically-elected leader. Temporary regime of General Karadick However, under General Karadick's leadership, the country fell into a civil war under the actions of rebels and revolutionaries, and became a vulnerable target of attacks from neighboring countries. The two warring factions in this war were the conservative terrorist group Doom's Children led by Octavio von Bardas (protecting their views of Doom's legacy) and the radical Latverian New Prosperity Alliance (promoting the end of Doom's laws). The struggle between the two groups, presented as terrorists, was central into the US presidential elections. Clashes between both forces provoked great damages as Loki (then US presidential candidate) led to Latverian New Prosperity Alliance to obtain Doom-issued weapons, when opposed by Doom's Children, use them with literally explosive consequences, killing dozens including Doom's Children's leader Octavio von Bardass. This temporary also regime didn't cooperated with S.H.I.E.L.D. US protection Latveria soon fell under United States protection (announced by the deployment of War Machine) until a preliminary democratic government could be implemented. When Doom traveled to Latveria for personal matters, he was disgusted by the state of his country, confronted General Karadick, and ordered him to locate professor Angela Kror, who would be an excellent chancellor to help him put together a proper government structure. Failed Democracy International arms and drugs dealer Geraldo Lucky facilitated Lucia von Bardas' return to the country, and she improved the nation's infraestructure to garner support from the troops. With the objective to consolidate Latveria as a world power, von Bardas orchestrated a terrorist attack on a gala at the Smithonian which almost killed S.H.I.E.L.D.'s second-in-command Sharon Carter. With S.H.I.E.L.D.'s hands tied due to lack of actual proof to blame von Bardas for the attack, Carter convinced rookie superhero Ironheart to confront von Bardas on her own as third party unaffiliated to S.H.I.E.L.D. Williams' intervention proved to be more efficient than expected. Not only did the young hero defeat von Bardas in combat, but also delcared herself Latveria's new monarch, gaining the support of General Karadick and the army due to her empathy for their situation. When S.H.I.E.L.D. met up with Ironheart, Williams de-escalated tensions between the army and civilians, and subsequently had Carter agree to her list of demands, which namely consisted of helping improve the quality of life of Latverians. Ironheart subsequently abdicated, leaving Latveria close to holding its first free elections. The Latverian democracy failed, and the country ultimately fell into the hands of a tyrant president for life. Even though Doom had returned to Castle Doom, he had secluded himself and paid no attention to the struggle of his nation. The leader of the resistance, Zora Vukovic, infiltrated Castle Doom to confirm the rumors of Doom's return and beg for his help. Though he was initially unwilling, Zora's words inspired Victor to pull himself together and confront the despotic forces causing pain to Latveria's citizens. References Category:History